Rick Sanchez
Richard "Rick" Sanchez is the co-eponymous main character and leading protagonist of the show. He is a genius scientist, whose alcoholic tendencies are the source of concern for his daughter's family over the safety of their son, Morty. Appearance Rick is a tall, lanky old man. He has long legs and arms and is very skinny. He has dimly tanned skin and blueish gray hair. He has spiky hair on his head and a unibrow. His face is wrinkly as he has bags under his eyelids and a pressure fold above his unibrow that follows it's position and laugh lines on both sides of his mouth.He wears a white labcoat with a light blue green shirt underneath. He also wears brown pants, a dark brown belt with a yellow buckle, and black shoes. He is occasionally seen with some green splattered vomit on his mouth which is the result of him ODing from the massive amounts of alcohol he consumes on a daily basis, although this isn't always on his face but shows up mainly when he is drunk or after he throws up. Rick speaks in a very atrocious and rambling manner that is often times corrupted by belching and gagging, again this is due to his drug and alcohol addiction. Personality Rick is a genius scientist, capable of creating complex scientific inventions, including brain-enhancing helmets, dream-invading devices, portals to several different dimensions, and the world's first amusement park inside the body of a living human. His brilliance can be muddled by his jaded personal views and his alcoholic tendencies. Rick is easily bored and does not do well with routine. When Rick's curse removing store starts requiring real work, Rick simply lights the whole store on fire and abandons it. Rick has the tendency to be possessive and dominating of Morty, believing the boy to be his own personal helper. This doesn't prevent Rick from genuinely caring about Morty. He occasionally uses his own inventions to improve his grandson's life, such as invading the dreams of Mr. Goldenfold to help raise the boy's math grades. (Although raising Morty's grades would have the side benefit of preventing Morty's parents from removing Rick's helper)Lawnmower Dog Rick can also be protective of Morty, as shown in the episode "Meeseeks and Destroy", where he eventually sets aside his cynicism to allow Morty to have a positive adventure, and abruptly kills Mr. Jellybean as the two are leaving the fantasy world because of the previous's attempted rape on Morty.Meeseeks and Destroy Rick and Morty have a strong bond, though their relationship is strained, due to Rick's cynicism and alcoholism. Rick has the tendency to push aside other members of the Smith family. Rick clearly doesn't respect Jerry in any sense, and his relationship with Beth can be tumultuous at times. In "Raising Gazorpazorp" and "Something Ricked This Way Comes", Summer tags along on some of Rick's adventures. Though Rick initially had very little interest in her, the two have begun to develop a closer bond. Rick has trouble taking orders from others, and seems to dislike people with authority and government officials. He refuses to join the Council of Ricks because he views them as a government. He also calls the guards at Intergalactic Customs "robots" and claims that he doesn't respect them, saying that he doesn't like "being told where to go and what to do". Rick also has a great dislike of standardized education, claiming that school "isn't a place for smart people" and a "waste of time", and insists that things such as studying and homework are pointless and stupid. Drug Abuse Originally, Rick's consumption of alcohol is presented more from a comedic viewpoint throughout the series' run, but in the Season 1 finale "''Ricksy Business''", Bird Person claims that Rick is in "great pain" (citing his catchphrase "wubbalubbadubdub" as meaning "I am in great pain. Please help me." in Bird Person's language), and that he uses drugs and alcohol to numb himself. This is most likely due to his genius intelligence, and the traumatizing effect that his continuous adventures may have on him, in the past and present (in "''Rick Potion No. 9''", Rick explains that the best method on how to deal with horrible events and outcomes is to "not think about it"). Relationships Morty Though exploitative and demanding, Rick genuinely cares about his grandson and values their adventures together, possibly making him the only Rick in existence to do so. He hesitates to outwardly show any love or appreciation however, making sure Morty doesn't get cocky. In "[[M. Night Shaym-Aliens!|''M. Night Shaym-Aliens!]]", Rick seems genuinely shocked to find that the Morty he traveled with turned out to be a simulation, calling the Zigerions "diabolical sons of bitches". He then becomes very drunk and threatens the real Morty with a knife, demanding to know whether or not he is another simulation before passing out. Though Morty often frustrates him, Rick seems to get very upset at the idea of not being able to have adventures with Morty. He repeatedly attempts to help Morty escape from his other obligations to free up more time, in order to have him continue to be his assistant, such as pulling him out of school, manipulating Mr. Goldenfold's dreams to give Morty A-grades in math, allowing Morty to lead an adventure of his own, and creating a serum of vole oxytocin to force Jessica into loving Morty, just so Morty would hand him a screwdriver. Rick's (and all Ricks in other realities) reason for bringing Morty along with him is that all Ricks give off a very distinct brainwave pattern due to their genius, making them easy to track by their various enemies. The only way to camouflage the brainwave is to stand near someone with "complementary" brainwaves, which Rick calls "Morty Waves". Despite this, Rick seems to do things with Morty for reasons beyond needing camouflage, such as watching TV with him in "[[Rixty Minutes|''Rixty Minutes]]", taking him to an alien pawn shop in "Raising Gazorpazorp", and infiltrating Mr. Goldenfold's dreams in "''Lawnmower Dog''". Rick believes that Morty is "as dumb as he (Rick) is smart", but still insists that Morty focus on science in "''Rick Potion No. 9''". He claims that Morty will "be like him (Rick) someday", and that he has a "special mind". He also takes offense when Jerry insinuates that Morty has some kind of disability. Summer Rick initially cared very little for and paid scarce attention to his granddaughter, saying her opinion meant "very little" to him. As time went on, however, the two began to bond and go on their own adventures, making her, in a sense, Rick's second sidekick. In "''Something Ricked This Way Comes''", Rick and Summer train themselves together to buff up and assault Mr. Needful for revenge. Rick is also disgusted by the sight of a dream version of Summer dressed in sexual clothing in "''Lawnmower Dog''", and having her ask Rick and Morty to "make an inter-generational sandwich" makes him want to vomit. Beth It appears that Rick loves his daughter, and for the most part is kind to her. However, his treatment of her may just be a ploy to stay on her good side so he can continue to stay at her home and continue his adventures with Morty. His true feelings towards his daughter are debatable, but he may care for her to a degree. Jerry claims that Beth was "raised like a reptile by a mentally ill scientist" in "''Raising Gazorpazorp''", suggesting that Rick's method of raising Beth was unorthodox. For reasons that have yet to be revealed, Rick was absent from Beth's life for a long time. Rick only came back into Beth's life a short while before "''Pilot''", though he visited at least once during Morty's very early childhood. Jerry Rick has no respect for Jerry and uses any chance he gets to demean or humiliate him, whether it's constantly reminding him of his failing marriage to Beth or mocking his low intelligence. Rick seems to somewhat resent the fact that Jerry had sex with Beth, his daughter, and got her pregnant with Summer at seventeen. Despite the fact that Rick sees Jerry as an idiot, he still helps him with his requests (providing him with an intelligence enhancer for Snuffles, the Meeseeks Box, and the parallel timeline goggles), and asks that the Rick Officers from the Council of Ricks "unfreeze his daughters's idiot" in "''Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind''". In "Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind", while the alternate Ricks are waiting at Rick C-137's house, Rick accurately predicts that the others Ricks "won't be able to resist" messing with Jerry, meaning that Rick hating Jerry is evident for almost all Ricks in every reality. Trivia *Rick's appearance is meant to parody Doc Brown from Back to the Future. **Rick and Morty were originally from The Real Animated Adventures of Doc and Mharti, Justin Roiland's original Back to the Future parody. *In the pilot episode, it is hinted that Rick's wife is no longer with him. He is quoted as follows: "This was a good breakfast, Beth. You really made the crap out of those eggs. I wish your mother was here to eat them." **In the episode "Rick Potion No. 9", this is reaffirmed when Beth reveals that Rick left his wife, as well as Rick says that "Love is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed" before mentioning that he was also part of a failing marriage, much like his daughter and son-in-law. He then encourages Morty to break the cycle and focus on science. *The name Sanchez is Spanish in origin, thus he may be of Spanish descent. *Rick (C-137) is the only Rick in existence shown to care about his Morty. He starts crying when he is shown various memories of Morty. *In "''Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind''", he takes a voucher for a free "replacement Morty" from the Council of Ricks. *Rick considers himself to be the "Rickest" Rick because he didn't join the Council of Ricks who are a government of Ricks. * Rick's speech is often interrupted by belching, due to his constant consumption of alcohol and he has a tendancy to stammer. *Rick has a tendency to say ridiculous things to either prove a point or get himself out of trouble, even in situations where he knows that what he's saying is obviously incorrect. In "''Lawnmower Dog''," for example, Rick states months had passed in Snuffles's dream because of seven dog years being the equivalent of one calender year coupled with the concept of dreams moving 100 times faster. He then states that "if that doesn't make sense, then I guess ... Inception doesn't make sense." At no point in this episode is this situation better explained. Although this particular instance was likely a chance for the writers to ridicule the movie Inception, it is fairly common for Rick to say these kinds of things. Gallery The bomb.PNG Exteriorricksship.jpeg Rick-and-Morty1.jpg Rickpotion-9 2.png Rickpotion-9 1.png Giant Court.png Meeseeks and Destroy 16.png Meeseeks and Destroy 15.png Meeseeks and Destroy 3.png Rick-and-Morty1.jpg Rick&Morty.jpg Rick-and-MortyPic.jpg RickandMortyTitle.jpg Rick-and-morty-family.jpg Rick-and-morty.jpg RickandMortyRunning.jpg RICK AND MHARTI.png RickandMortyDeathS01E06.JPG|The Death of an alternate Rick and Morty. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Smith Family Category:Ricks Category:Alive